The Great TieDye Incident
by Sherlock-fan19
Summary: BlooTie-dyeDisaster
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. But I Would if I could Especially Wilt :)

**The Great Tie-Dye Incident**

For most people it was a lazy Saturday Spring morning, for the people at Foster's it

would forever be known as**: The Great Tie-Dye Incident.** But I'm getting ahead of myself for this really all started early Thursday morning

**Thursday:** Mac yawned as he sat up in bed and wondered why he was so excited about

today. "It's not Saturday or anything like that." He said to himself as he brushed his teeth and got ready for school.

Picking up his lunch box from the table he saw a note on the counter from his mother.

"Mac please remember your white t-shirt for today's school project. Love Mom" Mac read aloud as he ran back to get his backpack for school. "That's why I am so excited " Mac said "**It's Tie-dye day!"** he yelled as he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out the door before his older brother even had a chance to get up for the day and figure out what was going on.

Finally it was time for art class. Mac eagerly pulled out the t-shirt from his backpack and

set it on his desk. After all the shirts were soaked in the special mixture to help set the colors and the gloves were passed out and the whole class quickly got started. At the end of the class the shirts were put in plastic bags and the teacher told everyone to leave the shirts in the bag for at least eight hours and then to rinse them thoroughly until the water ran clear then, take the rubber bands off and soak it in warm salt water overnight to help set the colors.

So a very happy and excited Mac ran to Foster's after school to tell everyone about his

day and tie-dyeing the t-shirt.

As he ran up the stairs to open the front door he ran right in to Mr. Harriman's furry

stomach. "I say master Mac why are you in such a hurry? Haste makes waste you know." Mr. Harriman said quoting one of the many samplers that he had needle pointed for Foster's.

"Sorry Mr. Harriman gotta run." Mac yelled as he nearly ran down the large gray rabbit.

After Mr. Harriman stopped spinning he yelled "No running in the halls Master Mac!" to the empty entry way because Mac had already run off.

"Hey guys guess what I did at school today. Come on guess." Said Mac as ran out to the

back yard of Foster's.

"Helped the little kids during gym?" Wilt asked as he held the back door open for Mac

"Nope even better" said Mac

"Picked all of the chewing gum off of the Lunch tables?" asked Bloo as he ran around in circles.

"Eww no!" said Mac

"Coco coco coco coco coco?" asked Coco

"No" replied Mac

"Ran away from the very scary kindergartners?" asked Eduardo shaking in fear

"No, I tie-dyed a t-shirt at school!" said Mac holding up the plastic bag

(Weird silence as they all stare at him)

"Wow that's really cool Mac" said Wilt

"Si very cool senor Mac" said Ed

"Coco!" said Coco

"Huh?" Said Bloo

As Mac was explaining about his day at school Bloo silently crept over to were Mac had dropped the bag on the ground.

"Well if it's SO cool why don't you show it to us?" said Bloo as he grabbed the Bag and went to untie it.

"Because it has to stay in the bag for at least eight hours" said Mac as he turned to face Bloo.

"Bloo put that down!!" yelled Mac as he started to run to get the bag

"No! It probably has some deep dark secret in it that you don't want to show us. Yeah probably a really great secret" said Bloo with that familiar funny look on his face.

"Secret secret secret!!!!!" Bloo yelled bouncing up and down.

( first person to tell me what Foster's episode this little part is based on gets a MILLION DOLLARS No just kidding they get a big thanks in Chapter

Luckily as Bloo was bouncing Wilt managed to grab the bag with the shirt in it.

"hey give me that back I was going to see what was inside!" Bloo complained as he tried to jump for it but Wilt was just too tall.

"Sorry Bloo it's not yours it belongs to Mac he made it" said Wilt as he started to give Mac the bag.

But just as it got within Bloo's reach he grabbed it and ran into Foster's with everyone chasing after him.

"Bloo!!!" they all yelled

Thus began a mad dash through the many halls of Foster's. They chased Bloo all the way up to the roof and all the way down to the Basement were the imaginary bat friends like to hang out. Finally they ended up in the hallway were Frankie's Bedroom was located at.

"Frankie, Frankie you got to let me in!" yelled Bloo

Just as Frankie opened her door Mac and everyone finally caught up to Bloo and slammed into Bloo who in turn slammed into Frankie which caused everybody to fall down on Frankie's floor.

"What is going on!" she yelled as she tried to untangle her self from the pile

Finally after she got a decent understandable explanation and she took away the bag from Bloo and gave it back to Mac.

"Hey Frankie can I leave this here until tomorrow so that Terrence can't ruin it?" Mac asked

"Sure we'll leave it in Mr. Harriman's office so that it doesn't get disturbed." said Frankie glaring at Bloo.

So Mac went home happy that his shirt would be safe even from Bloo.

That night after everyone was asleep a lone figure slowly opened the door to Mr. Harriman's office.

Wow this is longer than I planned the first chapter but I hope you like it

Please read n' review. NO FLAMERS


	2. the rubber band charade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in any way what so ever!!**

The Great Tie-Dye Incident part 2 

All was quiet after the chase for the t-shirt had finally ended. Everyone was in bed 

snuggled up all nice and warm. Everyone that is except for the lone shadowy figure that was standing in Mr. Harriman's darkened doorway to his office.

Slowly it turned the door handle and opened the door carefully to avoid waking anyone 

up and just as slowly reached for the light switch. Frankie then walked over to the shelf were the bag with the shirt was lying. ( ha ha fooled ya didn't I you thought it was Bloo didn't you!) after making sure that it was okay she went back to her room to get some sleep.

**Friday Afternoon:** "Finally!" Mac thought as he raced out of school to go to Foster's.

"Now I get to see what my shirt looks like!" he said to himself as he raced up the steps. But before he could even reach the door it suddenly burst open and Bloo came charging out. "Hurry up Mac you've got to open the bag to show us the secret!" Bloo yelled as he tried to drag him into the house. 

"Whoa Bloo slow down!" Mac yelled as he held onto the front door to avoid being dragged along. Bloo however at this point was almost out of his mind with anticipation gave a really hard yank causing him to lose his grip and slam into Bloo which sent them

both flying into the hallway landing halfway up the stairs and rolling back down.

"Bloo!" Mac yelled as he tried to sit up but found that he was trapped beneath Bloo. "Man for being Imaginary you sure are heavy what have they been feeding you here?"

Mac said with a groan as he pushed Bloo off of him.

So they went to get Frankie who in turn got the bag out of Mr. Harriman's office for Mac. After receiving permission from Madam Foster Mac went into the kitchen with Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie and Bloo all following behind.

Slowly Mac opened the bag and took out a soggy very colorful cloth with about two hundred rubber band twisted on it making it look like something out of an old Sci-Fi movie. (This is what mine looked like.)

"That's what all of the fuss was about I can't see why you guy's were so excited about."

said Bloo with a huge yawn

(Imaginary friend crickets chirping as the all stare in disbelieve at Bloo)

"What?! You were! Well anyway I'm out of here." said Bloo as he turned and walked out

of the kitchen.

After staring at Bloo as he left the room, they all turned eagerly back to the soggy bright

wad that was in fact Mac's shirt. They slowly rinsed the shirt until the water finally ran clear. Then they carefully unwound all two hundred and fifty-seven rubber bands, (Wilt was keeping track for Mac) they finally got to see what the shirt looked like.

"Wow Mac that's amazing!!!" said Wilt as he held it up for everyone to see.

"Yeah"

"Si senor Mac"

"Coco coco coco!"

"Undoubtedly the finest example of tie-dye that I have ever seen in my life Master Mac."

"Yeah it does look cool doesn't it?" said Mac as they started to clean up the mess.

Just then Bloo came back into the room and stared in shock at the t-shirt.

"Wow that's what that was! Its...its incredible!" yelled Bloo as he ran over to where it was sitting on the sink.

"Bloo don't touch! It's still wet." Said Mac

"Aww come on Mac I just want to see what it looks like"

"Well if you would have stayed earlier instead of leaving you could have seen it then." Said Frankie as she put away the rubber bands

"Oh all right" said Bloo as he went to walk away but instead grabbed the bag of rubber bands from Frankie and ran out the door snapping anyone in his path.

"Bloo!!" They all yelled as they ran after him.

They followed the trail of snapped rubber bands until puffing and out of breath they ended up right back where they had started.

Walking into the room they saw Bloo holding the t-shirt out in front of him.

"BLOO!!" yelled Frankie holding up the bag of rubber bands that they had to collect from the many many hallways of Fosters.

"Oh-No. uh Hi guys what are you doing here?" said Bloo as he backed up nervously only to back into the sink.

Bloo's punishment for this incident was that he had to help Frankie with ALL of her chores.

Just before Mac left for the night Wilt pulled him aside to have a quiet talk with him, and gave him instructions on what to pick up for him for Saturday morning.

thanks Raifiel for being the first to name the episode "The trouble with scribbles" (Yay!) does a bloo dance too


	3. TDay

The Great Tie-Dye Incident 

**I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends because Craig McCracken wouldn't sell it to me. :( But the Story Idea is Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3 **

**T-Day**

**Saturday Morning:**

The Day started off normal enough. Mac got up, brushed his teeth, and got the big bag of stuff that he was supposed to take to Wilt.

But when he got to Foster's everyone was in the back yard jumping a leaf pile as big as Wilt. (Now that's a LOT of leaves!)

But as much as Mac wanted to join them he had to find Wilt so he went inside to look for him.

He found Wilt by total accident by tripping over Wilt's legs that were sticking out from under sink in the kitchen

Wham! Down Mac went just as Wilt slammed his head on the pipes under the sink.

"Are you okay man? I'm so sorry I should have pulled my legs in with me!" said Wilt as he sat Mac upright

"Yeah I'm fine," said Mac as he dusted himself off

Then suddenly he thought about what Wilt had said and busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Wilt a confused look on his face

"You! How can you possibly fit your legs under that small of a sink?" said Mac in between laughing fits

Then Wilt looked at the small kitchen sink and he too started to laugh.

"What were you doing under there anyway?" asked Mac

"Fixing the leak so Frankie wouldn't have to. Man I don't think I've laughed that hard since the Funny-Bunny tape" said Wilt as he wiped tears from his eyes

"Were you able to get what I wanted?" asked Wilt

"Yup right here!" said Mac as he handed it to Wilt

"That's Great Man! Why don't you go outside with the others while I get this set up and remember it's a secret!" said Wilt

(A/n: you readers don't get to know what it is until a little bit later!)

"Okay!" said Mac as he ran outside and jumped in the leaf pile with a shout of joy.

Everyone was so focused on the leaf pile that no one noticed Wilt bringing out several large folding tables and plastic coverings for them.

As soon as everything was set up he got Mr. Herriman to make an announcement.

"Attention All imaginary friends Master Wilt has a surprise for you in the back yard. Please remember not to run as haste makes waste."

So all of the Imaginary friends stopped what they were doing to go find out.

When they got there Wilt said "Okay I thought since everyone liked Mac's shirt that he made in art class that we should make something tie-dye of our own and Mac can teach us how."

So everyone went and got something white to Tie-Dye. Wilt choose his extra pair of socks (I did this and they look really neat!), Eduardo chose his a white pillowcase. Frankie did a spare T-shirt and so did Bloo.

After everyone was back outside Mac started to tell everyone how to go about Tie-Dyeing when a short blue arm slowly reached for the table holding the Squirt-bottles that held the dye.

Oh No not another Cliffhanger

Bad author bad! Smacks hand

And that's were I'm going to leave you until next chapter

So read n' review please!

No flames


	4. the trouble with tiedye

**The Great Tie-Dye Incident**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately but first I lost my disk that had all my stories on them and when I did find it last week I had writers block **

**I don't own Foster's in any way! But the idea is mine so back off!!!!!!!!!!**

**The Trouble with Tie-Dye**

**Previously on the great tie-dye incident:**

After everyone was back outside Mac started to tell everyone how to go about Tie-Dyeing when a short blue arm slowly reached for the table holding the Squirt-bottles that held the dye.

**Presently on the great Tie-Dye incident:**

The same Blue (or should I say Bloo) arm that swiped all of the dye off of the tables also managed to swipe all of the rubber bands as well.

"So that's how you tie-dye a shirt or any other kind of white cloth that you might have for example Wilt is going to do one of his extra pairs of socks and Frankie is doing some drapes for her room."

So as soon as Mac had finished saying this everyone turned around to the tables were Wilt had laid everything out for everyone to use only to find that they were empty.

Wondering were everything had gone Mac scanned the crowd for anything unusual only to see a Bloo figure sneaking off into the house with his arms full of the missing stuff.

Sliding over to Wilt he whispered to him about what he had seen. Wilt stood up suddenly telling everyone that they had to go inside to get the supplies and that Mac and Eduardo and himself would be right back.

"Coco coco coco coco" said the bird/airplane/plant thing from the back.

"Oh yeah sorry and Coco to" said Wilt as the four of them took off for the house on a dead run.

Once inside Mac explained what he had seen. "We should probably split up and look for him" said Wilt as he went down one of the many hallways

Everyone agreed and the all went down separate hallways looking for the person (come on we all know who did it) who had stolen all of the supplies.

Mac walked down the hallway to the left. As he got about halfway down the lights suddenly blinked and then Mac was surrounded by pitch-black darkness.

**Ok so I know I'm bad leaving you like this but I can't help it please read n' review anyway and tell me what you think PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! And Merry Christmas to all who read this**


	5. Candy

**I'm sorry for the delay on the story but here is another chapter please don't kill me for not updating sooner but I got a big case of writers block on what to do with this story laughs nervouslybut here it is now oh and I don't own Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends ok? But the story plot is mine!**

**Last time on the great tie-dye incident:**

Mac walked down the hallway to the left. As he got about halfway down the lights suddenly blinked and then Mac was surrounded by pitch-black darkness.

**Presently:**

Groaning to himself about old wiring Mac dug around in his backpack until he found his flashlight. Walking carefully down the hall he saw a trail of rubber bands leading to a door on the right.

Slowly he reached out to open the door only to have it swing open by itself scaring last week's meatloaf clean out of him. "Bloo is that you you've got to return the stuff this isn't funny," said Mac as he walked into the room

But as soon as he got halfway into the room the door slammed shut with a huge BANG! Startled Mac ran to the door only to find it locked tightly.

"BLOO! This isn't funny let me out!" yelled a poor frustrated Mac as he pounded on the door

**Meanwhile with Wilt:**

It was so quiet in the house that you could hear the squeaking of Wilt's size 34 tennis shoes and the heavy breathing of Eduardo as he followed Wilt so closely you would swear that they were one imaginary friend not two.

As they neared the spot in the Hallway Eduardo noticed one of the white socks that Wilt was going to tie-dye laying on the floor leading to the left. While Wilt noticed the other sock leading off to the hallway to the right. Turning around at the same time to let the other know they both ran right in to each other WHAM! Causing them both to fall over.

"Oh im Sorry Eduardo here let me help you up." Said Wilt as he stood up

"Wilt it looks like he is trying to split us up." Said Ed as he stood there shaking

"Yeah it does doesn't it?" said Wilt as he stood there thoughtfully

"Well we aren't going to let him come on Ed lets go this way." Said Wilt as he started down the left "that way if this is the wrong way we can double back," he said smiling at Eduardo

"Si and that way Bloo cant gang up on us." Said a slightly relieved Eduardo

"Yeah that way he can't gang up on us come on." said Wilt with a smile as he started walking down the left hallway.

Glancing nervously around him Eduardo suddenly caught a glimpse of something blue dart into a room behind them. Tugging on Wilt's arm he whispered "Senor Wilt I saw him."

Turning around to face him Wilt said "Saw who? Did you see Bloo?"

"Si!" whispered a shaking Eduardo "He is in that room back there!"

Walking up to the door slowly Wilt stopped to listen only to hear a sound of something liquid splashing around in the room.

Confused he opened the door a crack only to have soapy water force the door all the way open and carry both Ed and Wilt down the hallway in a tidal wave of water.

Over the rushing of the water they could hear the sound of laughter sounding suspiciously like Bloo.

**Meanwhile back with Mac…**

After pounding for a good twenty minutes and getting no response he picked up his flashlight and began to look around to see if there was anyway out of the room besides the way he came in.

Seeing no way out he sat down on the floor with a sigh but in doing so he accidentally bumped a tile on the floor that sank down with a creak.

All of the sudden the room was filled with a rumbling sound. Startled Mac looked up at the ceiling to see that a trap door had opened up.

Excitedly getting to his feet he walked over there only to sigh 'I mean how could I climb all the way up there with nothing to stand on. Wait where is that rumbling sound coming from' Mac thought to him self as he stood there

Suddenly all sorts of candy were falling through the hole in the ceiling quickly filling the room. As he stood there a little dumfounded for about a minute he saw that it was piling up fast. He started to run to the door hoping that some one would hear him and come help him but as he stood there pounding he realized something that all this candy was really really sticky and sugary… 'wait sugary oh-oh' Mac thought to himself as he continued to bang on the door "Not sugar anything but sugar!" Mac yelled as he banged on the door.

**And that's were I'm gonna leave ya for now anyway please read and review and tell me what you think so far ok? **


End file.
